


Christmas in the Stars

by Waterfall



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: trek100, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles written for the LiveJournal community trek100, to the challenge "Christmas in the stars".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo is puzzled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Rituals  
> Challenge: Christmas in the stars  
> Characters/Pairings: Odo and Kira. Or Odo/Kira. You decide...  
> Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Yes, I've become a DS9 fan - bigtime. The plot is mine. The rest isn’t. I wish Odo was, though...

"Sometimes I don’t understand humanoids..."  
"What do you mean, Odo?" Kira asked, cradling her raktajino in her hands, inhaling the spicy smell.  
"Your preoccupation with rituals." He waved his hands around, indicating the Promenade. "Christmas – huh!"  
"It has its good points, at least according to Sisko."  
He "huh"ed again, but she could see the smile in his eyes.  
"I guess you don’t want your present, then?" she teased, starting to get up. Hastily, he put his hand over hers, stopping her.  
"I happen to have a present for you as well, Major. Perhaps a mutual exchange..?"  
"Yes," she agreed. "Perhaps..."


	2. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Christmas Day  
>  **Challenge:** Christmas in the stars  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Jake and Benjamin Sisko  
>  **Author's Notes/Disclaimer:** They _do_ open their presents on Christmas Day in America, right? Me no own. Me worship. *grovel*

The tree wasn’t real, but at least it _smelled_ real, Sisko thought as he came out of the bedroom. Not quite awake he shuffled to the replicator and ordered a raktajino, gulping it down so fast he almost burned his tongue.  
"You awake already?" Jake teased him. _He’d_ obviously been awake for some time. Sitting down next to his son, Sisko yawned.  
"I never could sleep in on Christmas Day."  
Grinning, Jake wrapped his arms around his father, hugging him tightly.   
"Merry Christmas, Dad."  
Sisko hugged him back, thinking of other Christmas days, now lost in the past.  
"Merry Christmas."


End file.
